


Alleyway

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denny - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Benny oneshot. Fighting in an alleyway leads to a confusing moment for the two of them. MmmMMM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me just say that I STILL love Destiel, haha ^_^ But there's PLENTY of room in my heart for Benny/Dean as well. The more the merrier!
> 
> I own nothing T_T

"Benny, so help me, you take one step in that guy's direction and I will put you down!"

Benny's eyes were shaded by his hat brim as he considered Dean's words. The punk they had been chasing through the backstreets of Louisiana lay at Dean's feet, unconscious from a blow to the head. A voice in Dean's head pointed out too late what he had done, but the man had rushed him from a blind alley and he had reacted on instinct.

Dean held his hands up, showing that he was weaponless- for the moment.

"Benny, please," he asked, his eyes bright. "Let's just get outta here."

Benny glanced towards the unconscious man, his throat working silently as he swallowed. Dean was like a brother to him but this . . . this was too much to ask. The man was unconscious and Benny was hungry.

He swallowed again. "Brother, I feel you, I do. But I got urges too. Things I gotta take care of so that I don't hurt no one else. You understand?"

Dean's face darkened. He stepped forward, placing a hand against Benny's chest and looking him in the eye.

"If you do this, how am I ever supposed to trust you? Have you thought of that, huh? Cause as I remember I spent a lot of nights askin' you this same question and every time you promised me that you would never go this far." Dean paused, his breathing faster. "You promised me that if I got you out you were done with this life. 'Cause it's like a drug, I know, I was one of you for a little while. You won't ever stop, Benny, not if you do this."

Benny's eyes closed. His breathing was soft but erratic. The cap shielded his eyes again but Dean knew that the vampire was considering his words carefully. Their time together in Purgatory had taught Benny to trust Dean Winchester, even if trusting him involved taking the harder path.

But soon Benny let out an animal moan, shaking Dean and making him take a step back. His eyes gleamed in the darkness. Benny turned away from Dean and advanced on the unconscious man, his steps slow and reluctant. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his coat. Dean grabbed at Benny's jacket, pulling him backwards and spinning him down into the alley away from the man on the ground. Benny snarled, and with speed that shocked Dean, charged back towards him and threw a punch that caught Dean on the shoulder.

They tussled silently for a few seconds. No sound stirred the night air except the panting of their breaths. Benny had slightly better leverage than Dean because of the tilt of the uneven ground and within a minute had shoved him up against the alley wall. Dean managed to get a hold on Benny's jacket shoulders and spun the other man around so that Benny crashed face-first into the wall. With a mighty surge from his strong legs, the vampire barreled against Dean and sent him flying across the alley. He swiftly followed, now fisting his hands into Dean's shirt and with a powerful motion ripping Dean's collar aside to expose his neck.

Dean's breath panted loud in both their ears. His eyes flicked between Benny and the alley entrance, but Benny didn't make a move. He simply pinned Dean against the wall and stared at him, his mouth working hungrily.

"Dean, you shouldn't've come here like this," he rumbled softly, his eyes bright, "I'm tryin' so hard. . . ."

Dean swallowed, his throat moving jerkily under Benny's hands. With a renewed surge of strength he struggled against Benny's hold, but the vampire's added bulk gave him the advantage. Benny's mouth was so close to Dean's jaw now that he could feel the hot breath breaking over his skin. Dean's chest rose and fell rapidly and his arms were flush against Benny's chest, trying to hold the other man back. Dean could hear Benny's breath rasping in his cavernous chest and could feel the raw strength of the vampire pressed against him from knees to shoulders. Benny's mouth drew nearer . . . there was a moment where Benny was so close that Dean could have probably head-butted him, but something was paralyzing Dean.

Benny's mouth pressed against Dean's neck, but the hunter felt no puncture of sharp teeth. Blood rushed in Dean's ears as Benny worked at his throat. He felt a hot flush in his stomach and for the first time was acutely aware of how Benny's chest was flat against his own and was crushing him against the alley wall. Benny's arms had dropped to hold Dean's in place, but Dean wasn't fighting anymore.

Benny's mouth slowly moved up to Dean's jaw. He moaned slightly and the motion became more frenzied, almost hurting Dean. Dean pressed against Benny with his hips, trying to move the vampire back but Benny didn't shift.

Benny's mind was lost in a haze. He could feel Dean pressed against him, breathing fast. He pushed against Dean's jaw and forced his head up further, feeling the jumping vein under Dean's flushed skin. Benny was vaguely aware of Dean's struggles relaxing as his mouth worked more deeply on the hunter's jaw and throat.

Dean clenched his fists into Benny's jacket, but whether he was trying to push Benny away or pull him closer was unclear to both of them. Benny's mouth against his neck was kneading, almost kissing, and the hot dampness of it sent shivers through Dean's scalp. Dean could feel every inch of Benny against him. One of Benny's legs tentatively pushed Dean's knees apart and rested between them. His mouth traveled up slowly and soon they were breathing hard with their mouths centimeters apart.

Benny slid his hands up inside Dean's t-shirt and rested his palms against Dean's back. Their hips pressed more tightly together and a whining moan escaped Dean's nose, the only sound in the otherwise silent alley. Dean arched his back hard as he felt Benny's hands traveled slowly up his spine. Benny's breath was hot in his mouth, and the sweet smell that clung to him threatened to drive Dean crazy.

Minutes passed, the alley quiet as it had ever been. Benny's knee between Dean's legs moved slowly. Dean wasn't trying to fight Benny anymore. He felt the warmth in his chest pulse as Benny's hands slipped lower on his back.

"You okay now?" Dean asked, his mouth close to Benny's again.

The vampire rumbled his approval. Their chests moved together as their breaths grew quieter in the stillness of the dark alley.


End file.
